


Never Again

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: For a wonderful friend x





	Never Again

The house was cloaked in darkness when Tommy quietly unlocked the front door. Even the servants were in their beds, dead to the world. Slipping off his shoes, Tommy padded silently in his socks across the hardwood floor and into his study.

The room was dark with only the light from the full moon outside casting a slight shadow around the study as Tommy shrugged off his jacket and slid his suspenders off of his muscled shoulders. Squinting in the near pitch black, Tommy felt his way to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Throwing it back in one go with a hiss, he was about to pour himself another when his desk lamp suddenly turned on with a click.

Tommy did nothing more than blink when he saw you sat at his desk wearing the lilac slip that you knew was his favourite. It wasn’t that Tommy had known you were there. In fact, he had been completely oblivious. But any sort of reaction to surprise was not in Tommy’s nature. Therefore, he simply turned and poured himself another drink.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” he muttered.

“Oh yeah,” you snorted, getting up and walking around the desk. “It’s after midnight and my husband still hasn’t returned home after a meeting with the man who has been causing him grief for the last six months. Sleep was the furthest thing from my mind. So now that you’re finally fucking home and looking like you’ve gone twelve rounds with Bonnie Gold, are you going to tell me how it went?”

Tommy swallowed as his eyes trailed the length of your body in the slip; his eyes flaring at the sight of the delicate material barely covering your creamy white thighs. Stalking towards you, Tommy allowed himself to inhale your jasmine scent before running the back of his hand down your exposed neck.

You knew Tommy’s game. This was how Tommy always avoided subjects that he preferred to keep close to his chest. He would do the things that he knew you were helpless to resist. But no sooner had you mentally steeled yourself against the imminent delicious assault that awaited you, Tommy bent down and sucked at a nipple through the thin material and instantly your resolve cracked.

“Tommy,” you gasped as he nipped at the sensitive peak with his teeth.

“Come on,” he whispered, taking your hand and leading you up the stairs to your bedroom.

Tonight had almost seen him meet his maker, and he needed to feel you. He needed to be with you emotionally and physically. Removing the slip and baring you to his eyes, he pulled off his own clothes before laying you down. Cupping your face, he rubbed his thumb across your bottom lip before kissing you as though his life depended on it. His hands roamed over every inch of your naked skin; memorising every part of you. His tongue met with your own, but not with the same usual arrogant dominance that you adored. This wasn’t about being in control of you. This was about savouring you and savouring the fact that he was alive and able to do this. His body and face were covered in cuts and bruises that hurt every time he moved against you, but it was a satisfying reminder that you were real and so was this moment. He would suffer pain a hundred times worse than this to have you in his arms always. Tommy Shelby wasn’t scared of death. But he _was_ scared of being without you.

The slow pace of Tommy’s ministrations were driving you crazy. His fingers were inside you; his mouth all around you. He brought you to the edge over and over again, relishing the feel of your fingers gripping desperately at his hair and your voice moaning his name over and over again.

When he finally slid inside you, he lay there, unmoving, his forehead resting against yours as he just relished being one with you. When his lips ghosted over yours in a butterfly of a kiss, he began to move so slowly and so deeply; his eyes boring into yours with such raw intensity that you almost cried.

“I love you so much,” he murmured, nuzzling your nose with his own. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I love you too,” you closed your eyes and bit your lips as you felt your release coming close already.

“No,” Tommy murmured, shaking his head. “Open your eyes and look at me. Stay with me, ok? Not yet. Not yet.”

Nodding, you leaned up slightly and kissed him as he lifted your arms above your head and intertwined his fingers with yours. His hands squeezed at your own as his pace began to quicken only slightly while the intensity only increased. He was inside you so deep that it felt as though he was trying to get lost inside of you.

“That’s it,” he nipped at your neck before looking down at you again. “That’s a good girl. Come on now. That’s it. You can let go now.”

As you both found your release together, you couldn’t stop the trickle of tears escaping from the corners of your eyes. Kissing your forehead and then your eyes, nose, cheeks, lips and down; down until he kissed you in between your breasts, right above your wildly racing heart. Laying his head there, he listened to the rhythm and closed his eyes, feeling soothed.

“Tommy?” you murmured. He wasn’t behaving like himself and you were frightened. “Was it that bad?”

“It was…” he started but then stopped to take a deep inhalation of breath. “I promise to tell you all about it, but right now I just want to stay here and not think about anything other than me and you.”

You kissed the top of his head softly and stroked his hair back from his face, just like you would a small child. You weren’t sure how long you lay there. Minutes? Hours? Not a word was spoken.

When Tommy finally sat up and lit himself a cigarette, he still refused to let go of you. He manoeuvred you so that you were now resting upon his chest; his hand rubbing up and down your back in a motion that you weren’t sure whether was supposed to be soothing for you or him.

Quietly, Tommy finally revealed just how close within the grasps of death he had come to be that night. He was certain that someone had been watching over him because the man he was meeting with had keeled over from a heart attack just as was about to deal Tommy with a final and fatal blow. Tommy didn’t believe in God, but even he had to admit that divine intervention had been the only thing to save him on this night.

“Why did you go alone if you knew what he was like?” you kissed his shoulder, feeling sick at the thought of being without him. It was unbearable; unimaginable.

“Because that’s just what I fucking do,” Tommy grinned wryly.

“Well never again,” you shook your head, sitting up to look at his battered face properly. “Promise me, never again.”

“I promise, love. Never again.” 


End file.
